


Captured

by Fraglantia



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraglantia/pseuds/Fraglantia
Summary: Just my take on how I would have liked to see the scene from s2ep6 go down





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I would try my hand at some Killing Eve writing seeing as I'm in love with it and Jodie Comer! Let me know what you think

"Hiii Partner, welcome to my new home" Villanelle smiled as she held the door open, gazing as Eve just stood there like a rabbit caught in headlights. She didn't like to admit it, but Eve would never get used to the Russian purrr that escaped Villanelles lips, or the beauty that radiated from the assassin. There was something about Villanelle that made Eves breath hitch every time she saw her and this morning was no different. She said nothing, physically not able to, instead too focused on trying to fight the feelings that were starting to flutter in her stomach. The same feelings that ignited the night Villanelle turned up in her 'mourning' outfit, knife pressed closed to her chest, long slender fingers gripping her waist and Hazel eyes staring deep into her soul.  
"Pull yourself together" fumed her internal dialog as she wordlessless stepped into Villanelles apartment. She was here for one reason and one reason only, the Aaron Peel case. 

Villanelle sat on the bed, watching as Eve struggled to remove her coat, fumbling with the files in her hands. She still hadn't spoke to Villanelle yet, silence filled the spacious apartment, the tension still present from the woods. 

"How's it going with Niko?" Villanelle asked, trying to get some sort of reaction out of the other woman. 

Still nothing, Eve just turned on the spot, emotionless expression painted on her face, but Villanelle was not fooled. After all her years of training, she knew how to read people. Konstantin had always told her that a person's eyes gave everything away and he was never wrong. She saw the pain, the hurt and something else, something she could not quite make out but for once Villanelle would not probe. She wanted Eve to come to her in her own time, she would not force Eve into telling her anything that she did not want to. 

"You want me not to kill someone, you do know what I do right?" the humour evident in her tone. Villanelle thought changing the subject, speaking about work would spur Eve back into the present and she was right

"This is harder, a challenge" Eve finally replied

"I don't like to be challenged"

"Do you want me to ask someone else?" Eve was stern, but she knew Villanelle would hate the thought on her attention on someone else and she was trying to keep Villanelle and mainly herself focused on the task at hand

"Nooooo" 

Eve started walking towards Villanelle, staring down at the file in her hand. "Good so, Aaron peel, he erm, he doesn't trust anyone, so we errr thought the way in would be though his sister. She... She goes to AA meetings and we, well I thought that you would could get closer to.." 

"Eveee?" 

The way her name left Villanelles lips caused Eve to stop her bumbling excuse of a debrief and for the first time, look at Villanelle, really look at her. It was the first time that morning that she had made eye contact. 

"Are you OK?" 

Eve cleared her throat ignoring Villanelles question. She certainly wasn't OK. Her husband walked out on her less than 2 hours ago and now she's standing face to face with the woman she has been chasing all over Europe, the same woman that killed her best friend, that she stabbed and that hasn't left her mind since the first meeting in the hospital bathroom. She couldn't escape the feelings and emotions that were gradually consuming every part of her. 

Villanelle stood up from the bed and took a couple of steps closer to Eve and this really didn't help matters. Her eyes trailed over her body, taking in everything that was in front of her. She was wearing a dark green and black pinstripe blazer which was paired expertly with a tight white v neck that led Eves eyes to the start of her perfectly pert round breasts. This was tucked into trailored trousers which accentuated her long slender legs. Eve released a shaky breath that she didn't realise she was holding. What was happening to her. 

"So what do you want?" Villanelle asked

Eve knew she was talking about Aaron Peel, but her brain didn't catch up with her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was the events of the morning with Niko or the air that was now filled with everything that was Villanelle

"You" she whispered, eyes wide at the realisation of what she had just said 

It didn't happen often but Villanelle was taken by surprise. She always imagined Eve would admit defeat, leave her boring moustache of a husband and realise that they were the same. That there was some force out of their control that would bring them together, but she had to make sure her brain wasn't playing tricks on her

She brought her hand up to Eves face, delicately stroking her thumb over her cheek

"Me?" 

Eve slowly nodded, at this point words were useless, it was too late to backtrack. She leant in and after months of playing cat and mouse, she captured her assasin...


End file.
